The Flynn Effect
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: This is a tag to 4x1: A Rose is a Rose, where Andy asked Sharon what she needs him for and she told him to close the door so that they could talk. This is what I think happened between them after the door was shut.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen. The title of this story was inspired by a line said by Andy's daughter, Nicole in season three of M/C.

"Have a seat," Sharon tells Andy motioning to the chair in front of her desk.

Andy sits and waits for her to speak.

"I'm not gonna sit here and deny that there's something going on between us, something that goes beyond the level of friendship, because if I did, I would be lying," said Sharon.

She pauses for a moment before speaking again.

"I'd also be lying if I said it was only one sided, because it isn't just one sided Andy," Sharon continued.

"When we started hanging out outside of work about a year and a half ago, the last thing I was searching for was any sort of romantic relationship, and if I'm my instincts are correct, neither were you," said Sharon.

"No. Definitely not," Andy replied.

"So, when this all first started, we were just two friends hanging out and having fun together. I'm not sure exactly when, but somewhere along the way, what started out as a friendship slowly evolved into something more without either of us even really trying. You seemed to notice this happening a lot sooner that I did…actually I take that back. I think I noticed it, but I was in denial. The night I had you and Nicole over for dinner before The Nutcracker, I was provided with a strong dose of clarity, courtesy of Rusty. You want to know what he said to me after you and Nicole walked out into the hallway?" Sharon asked Andy.

"What?" Andy asked.

"I told him that you and I weren't dating and he turns around in disbelief and says several times a month, and that's when I think it really hit me. The fact that people around us recognized that there was something going on between us when I wasn't even willing to admit it," said Sharon.

"Hey, at least no one can ever accuse him of not being blunt," Andy told her.

"Certainly not. He tends to tell it like it is, even if people aren't necessarily ready to hear it," Sharon replied.

There is a momentary pause before Sharon speaks again.

"So, anyways, after that night, I was steeling myself to have a conversation with you about it and I thought I had finally gathered enough courage to have a conversation with you about it at the Christmas party, but I ended up getting all awkward and I kind of blew it," said Sharon.

"You didn't blow it, Sharon. I understand you feeling awkward and feeling like maybe then wasn't the right time, especially with your kids there. When this sort of thing happens, it can be difficult sometimes, especially when there are children involved. I especially understand it after all that you've gone through," said Andy.

"You're sweet. Even after that though, I wanted to have this conversation, but then everything happened with Stroh and…" Sharon drifted off.

"We as parents are always trying to protect our kids and make sure nothing happens to them. I'd have done the same thing. Listen, Sharon. I totally understand why we haven't had this conversation until now. I know you were worried about Rusty after everything happened with Stroh. I knew you needed time to wrap your head around all of that and the fact that Rusty was refusing a security detail. Plus, you're a mom. It's pretty much in the job description for you to worry," Andy replied.

"Yeah, I guess so," Sharon chuckled before speaking again. "Listen, Andy. Like I said before, this thing between us isn't just one sided. Whatever this is, I'm open to exploring it now, but I feel like there should be some ground rules," said Sharon.

"You and your rules, woman," Andy replied jokingly.

"It's part of my charm. Plus, if you want what all of this entails, you'll follow them," said Sharon.

Andy smirks knowingly at her before he says, "Okay. So, what are these rules?"

"They're very simple actually. One, I want this to progress naturally like it always has. If you feel like flirting with me, flirt with me, and vise versa, but… and this brings me to rule number two, keep it to a minimum here. I don't want to make anyone uncomfortable, plus-" Sharon begins before Andy cuts her off.

"You're a very private person. I totally get it. Completely understandable. We try to keep our work relationship separate from whatever personal relationship we may have. What else?" Andy asks.

"I want to take this slow, at least at first. I'm a bit out of practice when it comes to all of this. So, just try to bear with me while I wrap my head around it," said Sharon.

"Sounds simple enough. Anything else?" Andy asks her.

"One last thing. If you so feel inclined to ask me out on a date, you may do so. I might even say yes," said Sharon.

Andy opens his mouth, assumedly to ask her out, but before he can, she says, "Not now. Remember what I said about things unfolding naturally. Surprise me. Oh, and not to involve work in this equation, but at the point where we both know that this is going somewhere, we'll need to fill out the appropriate forms," Sharon told him.

"How do you even go about that? Is it like, Oh, by the way Chief Taylor, I'm dating this amazing woman that I just happen to work with, but that's totally your problem and not mine, or is it more of a paper shuffle?" Andy asked.

"A little bit of both actually. Although I would pay big money to see Taylor's face if you said those exact words to him," Sharon chuckled.

"Maybe I will, then," Andy replied seriously.

"The scary thing is, I know you would, given the chance. No, but seriously, it has to be a bit more tactful than that. He might decide to torture you by sending you to some kind of LAPD training course for speaking to him like that," said Sharon.

"It'd be worth it," Andy replied.

Sharon shakes her head before saying, "What have I gotten myself into?"

"Oh, sweetheart. This is just the beginning," Andy replied.

Sharon laughs for a moment before her cell phone interrupts them with a Skype call. Sharon shows the screen to Andy, which shows that Emily is calling.

"Take it. I'll see you later." Andy told her as he moved to get up out of the chair and leave her office.

When Andy gets to the doorway, Sharon says, "This was fun."

"Yeah, it was. We'll have to do it again some time," Andy replied.

Sharon chuckles and smiles at him before she accepts her Skype call and Andy walks out into the murder room.

"Hi Emily!" said Sharon as Emily's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi mom! Wait…what's going on?" Emily asked her.

"What are you talking about?" Sharon asked.

"I don't know. You just seem happier than usual. Plus, when you answered the phone, you looked like you had sunshine shooting out of your face or something," Emily replied.

"Maybe I was just happy that my daughter was calling me," Sharon replied nonchalantly.

"Uh huh. Right…Are you still at work?" Emily asked suddenly noticing the background behind her mother.

"Yeah. I was just getting ready to leave actually," Sharon replied.

"Oh. Well, that explains a lot. You must have been talking to a certain lieutenant right before I called." Emily teased her.

"Emily Raydor, you are very inquisitive tonight," Sharon told her trying to deflect from her daughters' prying line of questioning.

Their Skype call lasted for about ten minutes before Emily informed her that she was going to sleep and Sharon told her goodnight before ending the video chat and gathering her stuff to leave. Once she had everything she needed in her bag, Sharon turned off the lights in her office, closed the door, and locked it behind her. When she turned around, she was surprised to see a certain lieutenant sitting at his desk with his feet propped up and his phone in his hand. She walked up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder to alert him of her presence.

"What are you still doing here? I thought you'd have gone home by now," said Sharon.

"Well, we're the last ones here. I knew you wouldn't be too long, so I thought I'd wait and walk you to your car. Plus, you can never be too sure about mostly empty parking garages at this time of night. Might be someone out there looking for trouble," Andy replied.

"Oh, yeah. It's only one of the most secure parking garages in the city. I'm sure there are loads of hoodlums out there looking for trouble. Seriously, though, you were waiting for me?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah. Secure or not, I didn't want you walking alone down there at night," Andy replied.

"That's sweet. Are you ready to go?" Sharon asked.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here," Andy replied as he got out of his chair and they headed for the elevator.

On the way down to the parking garage, Andy is the first to speak.

"So, how was your call with Emily?" Andy asked.

"Good. Except she's a little too inquisitive for her own good sometimes," Sharon replied.

"Well, she did grow up with a mom who's a cop," Andy replied.

"Yeah. Oh, and apparently, according to her, I have sunshine shooting out of my face," said Sharon.

"It must be the Flynn effect," Andy replied as they neared her car.

"Maybe…Goodnight Andy," said Sharon.

"Goodnight, Sharon," Andy replied as Sharon got into her car and he got into his and they both drove off with smiles on their faces and the anticipation of what was to come on their minds.

Feel free to leave me a review. This is the first fanfic I've ever posted and I'm always open to constructive criticism. So, feel free to tell me if you enjoyed reading this or not.


End file.
